


(music notes) Good Morning Baltimore (sarcastic jazz hands) Gimme Coffee

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil just wants his coffee. Is that so much to ask for?Apparently.Also, Phil was the only one who slept last night.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: We Are Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Kudos: 79





	(music notes) Good Morning Baltimore (sarcastic jazz hands) Gimme Coffee

Phil wakes with the sun. Not that he can see the sun. But he's looked at his clock and the sun should be up by now.

He takes a step towards the window. Fog. Fog everywhere. He can’t see a thing. It’s so thick that he can barley see the house across the street.

Everybody is going to be blind today, especially on the roads. Good thing it’s Sunday and his boys don’t have school.

A door slammed in the hall. The pattering of feet. And another door. _Oh No._

Phil made his way downstairs, not letting himself get bothered by anything until he had is morning coffee. "Morning Techno."

"Mornin-"

"Since when are you up before lunch?"

Techno mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Haven't slept." Before Phil could give him a look he continued. "Pretty sure you were the only one that did."

"Tommy and Tubbo had a sleepover, of course they didn't sleep. Not even Wilbur?" He put his hand out, asking for a mug.

"The guitar I heard wasn't bad."

"True. Thanks mate." He took a swig. "So you haven't slept in..?"

"Like two days."

"Techno!"

“I only self-destructed myself a little bit.”

“Techno you haven’t slept in two days.”

“A little bit,” he emphasized.

“Two days!”

“I’m fine Phil!”

"You won't be," Wilbur said sliding into the kitchen.

Techno huffed when Wilbur stole his bowl of cereal and went to make himself other. "Why's that?"

“I have now introduced them to the most dangerous hobby of them all!”

Phil looked down at his eight year old son. “Who? And what?”

“Tommy and Tubbo!” He smiled brightly. “I have taught them the art of annoying Technoblade until he gives a reaction.”

Phil facepalmed. “You are going to get your little brother and his best friend killed.”

“But it’ll be fun.”

“No it won’t.”

"I hate you Wilbur."

"Love you too."

"GOOD MORNING BLADE!"


End file.
